


Everything Will Be OK

by Capspandex



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Minnesota Wild, im a suffering wild fan, soft, talking about winning it all (because I hate myself)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capspandex/pseuds/Capspandex
Summary: Ryan comforts and reassures Zach after he takes a painful high stick from Tom Wilson





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd but I hope you all like it and I wanted to write something soft and I hope Zach gets better soon

Ryan saw the hit from the bench like the blink of an eye. Wilson skating past, with a painful and highly illegal high stick to Zach, but the rest felt like slow motion. Zach fell face first on the ice and clearly couldn't get up and there was blood. Ryan felt his heart sink for Zach, and for the team. He left to bench to assist Zach, but someone had already made it there and gave him a weak smile as he walked back to the trainer. The game finally felt like there was a glimmer of hope after they tied it up, but like a stab to the chest with the overtime loss. After his exit interview Ryan walked back to check on Zach and his face was swollen and he had a black eye and few cuts. 

"Hey", Zach choked out. 

"Hey, you okay", Ryan replied. 

"My face is kind of fucked up", Zach said laughing as he got up to leave. 

"It's not that bad", Ryan said trying to lighten the mood. 

"Nice try", Zach retorted. 

Ryan eventually asked Zach if he'd wanted to stay with him and he didn't mind taking up the offer. Zach was honestly pissed, taking a high stick from a dirty player, having so much fear for the playoffs ahead. He followed Ryan back to his house and the second Ryan opened the door he felt like he could run to the couch and pass out, but it started like it always did. Zach would mindlessly follow Ryan upstairs, crawl under the covers right next to Ryan, and fall asleep watching some shitty television show. Tonight was different, it just felt different and it was. 

"Zach, are you sure you're okay", Ryan asked. 

"I'm just scared for the team because all I fucking want is to win a cup with you. I really thought this could be our year, we were doing it, leading the league, leading in goalies, leading in everything and I felt it all collapse. All I want to do is play hard because I would do anything to be back at that cup final, but this time winning it, playing an amazing series. You, me, Devan, Darcy, Mikko, Mikael, all of us. We'd all be healthy and at the end of that game six or seven the cup would finally be ours, finally going down in history. Somehow, I felt that ripped from me, I feel like I have some stupid moral responsibility to offensively lead the team. I know it's only a few games, but I just thought maybe it was our year", Zach choked out as he started to tear up. 

"It can still be our year, babe, I promise. We have to play hard, we have to work hard for what we want and we know we deserve it and it's about getting there without being too cocky.", Ryan said, as he let Zach lie on his chest and softly kissed all the cuts on his face and very carefully wiped the tears away. 

"I love you, Ryan. I fucking love you. You make me feel better, you give me hope. The way you play on the ice makes me think we have a chance, the way you've always comforted me, even when I was still on the devils, even when we opposed each other so many times before, it just means so much", Zach said. 

"I love you too, we'll win together one day, I fucking promise",  
Ryan said and kissed Zach's forehead one more time before they passed out from the exhaustion.


End file.
